Yo-kai Watch Anime:Policies
The list below is a list of policies users will follow, if a policy is broken, a warning will occur to the user, then a block if the user continues. Content As the name implies, this wiki is specifically made for the Yo-kai Watch anime. We do not tolerate pages relating to the other media relating to Yo-kai Watch, such as the RPG video games, Wibble Wobble or the manga. However, you are allowed to talk about references to the other media on the pages relating to it, such as video game references. But keep unrelated information off the pages, any info relating to other media will be removed promptly. If you wish to edit other media relating to Yo-kai Watch, please use this wiki. Vandalism and profanity This is probably the most important policy since wikia is used for data and if a page is vandalised, users can not understand the knowledge within the page. This usually gets an instant block or a warning. Please report this to one of the admins. User treatment Fanfiction Fanfiction is a main part of vandalism. Fanfiction is strictly prohibited here and will be enforced immediately by the admins also so that other users can concentrate on what is actually in the episodes and official merchandise. Speculation falls under the category of fanfiction and should be avoided, as it is without substance, no matter how probable. Plagiarism This policy may seem unimportant, but plagiarism is illegal and punishments outside of Wikia can occur. Spam Spam is the act of sending a message over and over again to get users to know the event. This will get a user a warning, and if the user continues, a block. All Editors are Equal All editors are equal. No one is more important than anyone else. No one's opinion matters more than anyone else's. No one gets any special treatment, including administrators. Copying If you want to copy an article from the wiki, you must notify the administrators ahead of time and give the wiki credit. Failure to uphold will result an indefinite block until credit is due. Abuse of rights Abuse of rights is the action of not using your rights correctly. Admins have to follow this rule also, as well as bureaucrats and rollbacks. If this rule is not followed by admins and rollbacks, a bureaucrat will take away their rights and block them. If a bureaucrat misuses their rights, a staff member will take away their rights and an admin will block them or another bureaucrat will. Admin Rules If an admin were to break the rules three times, their rights will get revoked and be blocked for a week. *An admin can't customize the wiki. *An admin can't customize the main page without permission. Sock Puppetry This policy may seem unimportant, but sock puppetry (creation of fake accounts) will result in an infinite block for the sock puppet accounts. Achievements Achievements are a fun little gimmick that encourages users to edit the wiki. However, do not edit pages for the sole purpose of earning achievements, also known as badge-farming. If you repeatedly badge-farm, you will be warned and then blocked for a brief amount of time. Chat Rights Copyright Spelling and grammar Consensus Don't delete discussions Note: More policies will be written here when they need to be implemented. See Also *Yo-kai Watch Anime:Guidelines *Yo-kai Watch Anime:Simplified Ruleset *Yo-kai Watch Anime:Community Portal *Yo-kai Watch Anime:Help/New to the Wiki? *Yo-kai Watch Anime:Image Guide *Yo-kai Watch Anime:Administrative defenses *Admin Blogs Category:Yo-kai Watch Wiki Category:Site administration